


Again and Again

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anonymous Meetings, Gen, Learning the rope, Reborn - Freeform, Self-Insert, Self-help groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Have you been reincarnated and you're not sure what to do and you need help? Then stop by Namimori Cafe on 5th street for our bi-annual meet-ups.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this story isn't beta'd so...sorry!

I hate Namimori with a passion. There’s something about this town that is too plastic-y, so unreal, and so untouchable in a way. Bad things can happen around the town, but never in it, it’s almost as if God or a god holds this place in its favor. Or, this place is a fictional place, in which nobody is real, everything is fake and we’re all just illusions or sharing the dream of a perfect place. 

The truth is though, that this place is a made up town, with a made-up story surrounding it. My name Ayana Green and I’ve been reincarnated twice in this very town.

“Wait, wait,” a young man in his twenties stopped me completely taken aback by what I just revealed. Actually he and a few other people in this yearly gathering looked surprised. This “meeting” is being held in a private banquet hall, for people like us to get together and discuss, cry, and most essentially, learn to live again and again and again, for the unfortunate ones. “Are you telling me that this isn’t some freaky one-time thing?”

I nodded, “Yep, I’ve actually been reincarnated several times already, but this is my first time being reborn into the same story twice.” Nobody knows why we were chosen to be reincarnated and why we were living as “main characters” of some stories, it just didn’t make sense.

I’m not very religious, I actually have more of a fear of religion to an unhealthy degree that I wish to not get into. However, I do have a theory which is, that heaven or hell does not exist and that instead of dying you either be reincarnated into something or someone else or you just simply disappear. I died in a car accident with my best friend and I’ve yet to see her in any of the lives I’ve been reincarnated in. 

Some people reconnect with their loved ones, but not a lot do. To be fair though the word is big and overpopulated, so that can be a huge factor, not to mention, that they could have also already been born and passed or they’re royalty, poor, living in an impoverished nation. They might not be on Earth in general, they may be aliens or living in a world where angels and demons do exist.

“You say all of that, but what do we do,” a young girl asked. She couldn’t have been more than nine already too self-aware to fit in. She’s going to be isolated by her peers. 

“Live,” I said as simple as 1-2-3. Everybody started talking, swearing, and just plain got anger as my oversimplified answer. 

“There is no way that’s the answer.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a cop-out if any.”

“Fake.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” I sighed, then grimaced as the pain in my arm worsened. “Here are the things I learned when I started being reincarnated, there is nothing you can do about. There’s no god, there is no answer, and in the worst case, there is no help. You’re on your own in a world that you’re either ignorant of or have way too much knowledge of and you can’t play ignorant. However if you start going on a rampage trying to get people to listen to you, you’re going to get called crazy.” One person flinched. “You’re going to get killed, you’re going to get other people killed too.”

A couple of people got up and left the meeting once they realized I had nothing to offer them. I couldn’t give them death or salvation or reconnect them with their families because there was already another you living your past life. You’re not you anymore. You’re probably never going to be your own self anymore.

“Since this isn’t your first rodeo, so to speak,” an older woman in her 40’s said, “What do you do when you’re reincarnated into a book you’re familiar with?”

“Just go with the flow, the book is already written out, so it should be easy to follow it, is what I like to say,” I laughed. “But just you being aware of it, you’re going to make changes, not because you want to, but because you’re your own person, with your own thoughts and personalities. You’re going to change the storyline, it’s as simple as that.”

“But what happens though, really, like what happens if the person you’re supposed to meet in chapter two, doesn’t come around until chapter 3.” One person challenged.

“Then so be it, look we can go all day, with all the scenarios we can come up with, and it’ll either be right or wrong, good or bad.”

“You simply need to use your head.” I looked at my watch, the meeting was due to end in another half hour. “So before we end this session, let us all talk about the kind of world we live or lived in and see if we can’t offer our advice on it. I suggest we all learn what we can to better ourselves and the environment we’re living in.”

“So going back to what you said before,” the man who interrupted me in the beginning, Kaiden, his name tag finally visible under all those jackets he was wearing. 

“You said that this was your second time being reincarnated into this world right?” 

I mumbled my accent. 

“Were you a “main character” then?” 

I shook my head, “I was a side character, to my utter relief and I got to avoid most of the chaos, but now I’m one of the main characters.”

“And that is?”

“Yamamoto Takeshi, I’m 14 years old, in middle school and I’ve been recruited to be the 10th generation, rain guardian for the mafia family Vongola.”


End file.
